


with love

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dark, Gavin's just a normal dude, It's all one sided, Love Triangle, M/M, Murder, Obsession, One sided, Stalking, There just cute, angel jeremy, letter format, serial killer Ryan, serial killer au, the mavins not one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Everyone express love in their own way. Here's three possible ways.





	1. Jeremy to Ryan (letter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is bit of a weird format, And the concepts wild, But I'm excited to start it. Any comment, criticism, anything would be loved.

My dear Ryan, I am so excited to finally be writing you. Though I am really at a loss. What do you say to your soul mate? I have millions of things i’d like to tell you, but I must keep this short, I'm breaking all the rules just by writing you this. But I had to tell you how I feel.

I've been watching you for months, since you spilled your first drop of blood. And I have to admit I've become a little obsessed. I mean, your brutal, cruel, powerful. You're made in direct opposition to everything I'm meant to stand for. And I'm just so fucking in love with you, I think I could scream. 

May the gods keep a blind eye.

With endless love, Jeremy


	2. Jeremy to Ryan (letter 2)

Good morning my love. You didn't seem to take my first letter well. I understand it's my fault, I didn't explain myself. I'm not stalking you, I'm an angel. An angel of death to be specific. It's my job to watch those who take life, so of course I've been watching you. Nothing creepy about it, ya know, just doing my job. Of course, I watch you more than I should, but that's love.

I hope that this helps clear things up, lets you know that I'm not going to turn you in or anything. I would never, your my everything Ryan. I'd rip my wings from my body and throw myself from heaven if anything happened to you. 

On a lighter note, thank you for the gift the other night. Earlier than suspected, but that's what I get for scaring you. I love to watch you play, it’s beautiful, every time it takes my breath away. But you have to be careful Ryan. No one's going to care about a missing drifter, but you really shouldn't risk something that thoughtless. I understand getting overcome with passion though. I offen am when I see you. An angel wracked with lust. It really is an image to behold, not particularly holy ether. I hope one day you'll be able to see me like that… use me like that. 

I'm getting ahead of myself though. The point is you have nothing to worry about. Your more than safe with me. I promise you that my love.

\- Jeremy


	3. Text between Michael and gavin (conversation 1)

Dicky bitch: Michael!

~my lovely Boi~: that's my name

Dicky bitch: morning Michael

~my lovely Boi~: morning dumbass. How's the shoot going?

Dicky bitch: it's fucking hot in Texas! I'm absolutely baking down here. 

~my lovely Boi~: that's what you get for leaving

Dicky bitch: it's only for a few months, then it'll be all back to normal.

~my lovely Boi~: for like a week, then your gone again 

Dicky bitch: it's not my fault no one's making movies in new jersey. 

~my lovely Boi~: still, fuck you for being gone. The beds cold, I'm mad.

Dicky bitch: Awwwww, I miss you to baby.

~my lovely Boi~: shut the fuck up, sappy bitch.

~my lovely Boi~: love you by the way.

Dicky bitch: now who's the sappy bitch… Love you to


	4. Ryans journals about gavin (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> excerpts form Ryans journals, cataloging his mission to get what he thinks belongs to him.

That freak wrote me again, his words are disconcerting, but it's been a full week now and the cops aren't at my door, he's made no demands. So he is harmless for now, I'll have to hunt down this Jeremy soon, but the matter of his death isn't pressing. You are still top priority my pet. 

You were dressed well today, though I don't know how many times I have to say it, you really must shave. I could see your chest hair out the top of your shirt, which is awful. You really have no clue how you're meant to look, the world has tricked you into thinking you're allowed to make your own choices, and clearly, it's not going well. Luckily your master has found you, before you got yourself killed.

Now that we're on the subject of how you belong to me, if I hear another word about that awful worm boyfriend of yours, I swear to everything I will cut out your tongue on the spot. That idiot deserves nothing but filth, he definitely doesn't deserve you. I'm the only one that deserves you, I'll beat that into you if I have to. Then I'll hunt down that obnoxious idiot and show you just how weak he is. I promise you, You'll love it, you'll beg to bathe in his blood. Once I have you you'll see, or I'll make you see either way. 

Though I guess it is a kind of cruel little game your playing with the fool. Making him think he has you, only to have your true master snatch you away. I do love mind games, and while I normally stay away from long plays, it will be so sweet when he realizes you've been taken from him. But yes I know it's taking a long time us to get to that. You must understand you've put me in a sticky place. You have no business having a job if you didn't it be so much easier to just grab you and take you home. But they would notice if their cameraman went missing, so I have to be smart about this. I promise you it won't be long though my pet. I know you long for me, even if you can't see it yet.


	5. Texts between gavin and Michael (2)

~my lovely Boi~: I’m fucking bored

Dicky bitch: I’m working

~my lovely Boi~: so 

Dicky bitch: so I’ll text you when I’m done working 

~my lovely Boi~: I thought you turned off your phone during filming

Dicky bitch: we're In Between Takes 

~my lovely Boi~:see, you’ve got time, entertain me

Dicky bitch: fine ya sausage, how?

~my lovely Boi~: I don’t know, tell me something interesting 

Dicky bitch: welllll there’s a handsome man staring at me right now

~my lovely Boi~: oh, so I got to come down there and knock some heads.

~my lovely Boi~: wait is it someone Famous? Because if some actor wants to fuck you, I’m fine as long as you film it.

Dicky bitch: Michael!

~my lovely Boi~: What, we could make some bank selling celebs sex tapes.

Dicky bitch: ok true, but sadly no, just the tech guy.

~my lovely Boi~: so yes I do have to come down there 

Dicky bitch: oh calm down, Ryan’s harmless. Just a bit awkward. I feel bad for him, no one really talks to him, I’m sure he just wants to start a conversation and isn’t sure how

~my lovely Boi~: is he like… special orrrrr

Dicky bitch: MICHAEL, no he’s just a nerd. Charming when you get talking to him, but he doesn’t know how to start it, you know.

~my lovely Boi~: and he’s “handsome”

Dicky bitch: yeah

~my lovely Boi~: definitely flying down there

Dicky bitch: oh come on, if you're allowed to send me pictures of every hot person you find on Instagram, then I’m allowed to notice when a guys attractive. I have eyes.

~my lovely Boi~: well I don’t know any of them in real life... Other then Lindsay, and meg... And miles. 

Dicky bitch: exactly!! ... but seriously though you should come down here though.

~my lovely Boi~: so hot tech guy is a threat

Dicky bitch: no I miss you, even when you're being a prick 

~my lovely Boi~:... I miss you too. If I could get time off, I’d be on a plane in seconds. 

Dicky bitch: stupid job, but I knew you wouldn’t be able to before I left, it just suckkkssss. I think you’d really like it here. 

~my lovely Boi~: I tend to want to keep my queer ass out of Texas. 

Dicky bitch: it's not Texas, it's Austin

~my lovely Boi~: fair point, maybe we could go down on vacation sometime. I really do need to get out of Jersey at some point. 

Dicky bitch: awww, I’d show you all the sites, we’d eat all the big greasy Texas food. 

~my lovely Boi~: I’d shit my brains out, we’d get that good vacation fuck, we’d go home. Perfect vacation 

Dicky bitch: why must you ruin everything

~my lovely Boi~: it’s my job

Dicky bitch: speaking of jobs, I’ve got to go do mine. Talk to you later dick head

~my lovely Boi~: see you cunt ❤️❤️


	6. Jeremy to Ryan (letter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy catches on to Ryan's new fascination and hopes to stop it.

Soulmate, i can’t help but notice your growing interest in that Blond Whore. I’m not surprised, he’s your type, but you really can’t be thinking about doing anything with him. Do you understand the danger of that my love? He’s not just some homeless slut half on death's door, he has a life, people will miss him, and most importantly people will suspect you. He’s from out of town and they have seen you stare, this could get you caught my love. 

It’s my fault your having these thoughts, if I was there you’d have no need for the slut. I was dumb for thinking you'd get my message and be willing to wait for me. But I didn’t want to break any further rules. I see now I must, you need flesh, real flesh not that of some screaming filthy drifter. You chance the blond for it but I can give you what you need. At Least for a night, show you how much I love you. I’ll be there for you beautiful. The second when death turns his eye from me, I’ll come down and be with you. I swear on my wings.

-Jeremy


	7. Ryans journal about Gavin (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jermeys plan back fires

Last night, In my dream, I opened my eyes to find a man with dark purple wings straddling me. He leaned down and kissed me, told me he was mine, held me close and rode me. After we both finished he fell forward, and promised I wouldn’t have to wait long to see him again, said he loved me, then disappeared. It was by far one of the most vivid dreams I’ve ever had, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it after. I think I now understand. I walked in today, and you were wearing a shirt in the same shade of purple. It was identical, too much to be consequence. The message was clear, I can not wait as long as I planned. I must hold you close to me.

It will still be a few weeks without you, I thought I had months. you can't just go about getting rooms soundproof, reinforcing doors and tinting windows all in the same day. Even Past that I have so much more to prep, but It’s become necessary. It's so clear now, I'll have you soon my pet.


	8. Jeremy's letter to gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy confronts gavin

I see you whore, rapping your dark tendrils around my soul and pulling him into the dark. Infernal succubus, I hold nothing but the purest of rage for you and your dirty little tricks. He doesn't see you for what you are, and I didn't either, then You turned my act of love for your own sick game. Cruel monster of the deep, I have nothing but hate for you. 

flee back to your brainwashed pet, demon, keep my holy love from your sick little game. I promise you, if you do not head this worrying I will end you, then, once your body is destroyed beyond return I will drag you to a hell under hell. A hell of my own creation, where you will feel the pain of every death ever felt. I will enjoy ripping you apart hellspawn, and if I didn't have my godly duty it would already be done. Do not force my hand whore, leave him, now. 

I'll be watching


	9. Texts between gavin and Michael (3)

~my lovely Boi~: please come back

Dicky bitch: you know I cant

~my lovely Boi~: after that fucking letter, gav, baby, please.

Dicky bitch: I'm under contract 

Dicky bitch: besides the cops say it was just some prank about the dumb movie

~my lovely Boi~: those cunts won't let you out of your contract after that! You're the cameraman, not some fucking actor why would they fuck with you?!?

Dicky bitch: Michael please, I'm already scared

~my lovely Boi~: I'm sorry… Your right. I'm just worried. 

~my lovely Boi~: you don't have to be scared boi, you're in a new hotel, the cops have their eye on you, it'll be fine. I just wish I was there for you.

Dicky bitch: you are, even if I can't see you, you make me feel better. I'm fine, it's just scary. I wish I knew what the hell he was talking about

~my lovely Boi~: he's some crazy fucker. The cops are probably right, just an obsessed nerd. 

Dicky bitch: the movies not even going to be any good, can't fix bad acting with CGI. 

~my lovely Boi~: isn't it some fucking vampire romance 

Dicky bitch: no demons, it's awful dude. 

~my lovely Boi~: Jesus Christ, is the money worth it

Dicky bitch: one of us has to make real money. Hows youtube going Mr. famous

~my lovely Boi~: for your information asshole, its going great.

Dicky bitch: oh so you can pay rent this month

~my lovely Boi~: shut the fuck up

Dicky bitch: ;p


	10. Jeremy to Ryan (4)

Ryan, my love, please don't. I see your plan and This it will not work. Please just listen to me soul mate. If his life will be the last you take. I see the future laid out before you and I weep because it means I will never have you. If you have any love for me you will turn you back on this demon, and I will come down for you. I will tear off my wings and fall to earth just to be beside you. Let us have this, my love. 

I believe you will make the right choice, you always do. 

Love, your soul mate, Jeremy.


	11. Ryan journal about Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans finally coming together, and Ryan couldn't be more thrilled.

it’s finally happening, months of planning coming together, and you played your part perfectly. You accepted my invitation to dinner without a question. I watched you go through your day and tell no one, watched you drive home and go into your hotel room and tell no one. You're hungry for me, you know it. I see you through your window, as you change with it wide open. Such a perfect little pet for me, no shame, just tan skin and perfection. I can’t see you well enough from down here, even with binoculars the fifth floor is high enough up I'm not getting nearly close to my fix. Are you teasing me pet? Showing me what will Soon be mine. 

I have to say I enjoy this little game while it lasted. After tonight you won’t be allowed to tease me anymore. You’ll be mine, and damn It will be a miracle if I even get you home before I take you. Though I want your introduction to your purpose to be on a bed not on some dirt road. You're better than that, a concubine fit for a king. Soon you’ll fill that fate, and I’ll keep you spread out on my bed until you need me more then you need air. That’s a promise my pet. 

See you tonight


	12. Texts between Michael and Gavin

~my lovely Boi~: what are you up to tonight.

Dicky bitch: going to dinner with someone from work, then probably bevs or something, who knows. 

~my lovely Boi~: an important dinner?

Dicky bitch: Nah, just some casual thing with that tech guy. 

~my lovely Boi~: hot weirdo?

Dicky bitch: that's the one 

~my lovely Boi~: bet it's going to be awkward as fuck.

Dicky bitch: I mean of course, but he really is a sweetheart, just weird. we can't all be born with wild charisma like you Michael.

~my lovely Boi~: its a gift and a curse. 

~my lovely Boi~: make sure you keep your phone charged. 

Dicky bitch: sure thing mom

~my lovely Boi~: shush I didn't mean it like that. I've got a surprise for you later 

Dicky bitch: A surprise! What is it?

~my lovely Boi~: can't fucking tell you, that's how surprises work dumbass. 

Dicky bitch: and my phone needs to be charged. is it some randy pictures or something?

~my lovely Boi~: or something 

Dicky bitch: a video?

~my lovely Boi~: you'll see when you get it

Dicky bitch: if it's too good I might have to call my little dinner date off early lol. 

~my lovely Boi~: trust me, it'll be good. Now get ready for your stuff.

Dicky bitch: love you boi, talk to you soon

~my lovely Boi~: very soon ;)


	13. Michaels police statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all come to a head

Officer Luna: whenever your ready sir, please just explain what you were doing at the scene.

M Jones: I was going to surprise gav-

Officer Luna: is that Mr free?

M Jones: uh… Yeah… Gavin. I was going to surprise him, I just flew in and he didn't know so… I wanted to see him. 

Officer Luna: and how did you know where he was?

M Jones: we keep each other on find your friends on our phones… 

Officer Luna: alright, and what did you see when you got the the scene?

M Jones: Well I drove up and I saw… I-i saw the car. The door was open and-and I could see gav…and he wasn’t… he… Jesus.

Officer Luna: it’s ok sir, take your time. Do you need to take a break?

M Jones: no, I just want to get this whole fucking thing over with. He wasn’t moving And that guy was… touching him. I called the cops, but I couldn’t just… wait. He was touching him! Tying him up or something.

Officer Luna: did it seem sexual.

M Jones: Yeah… yeah, it seemed sexual. That freak was fucking groping him! I couldn't just sit there. So I pulled out my knife and-

Officer Luna: so it was your knife?

M Jones: yeah it was my knife.

Officer Luna: why did you have a knife? if you don’t mind me asking.

M Jones: I don’t like to leave home without a pocket knife, and it’s Texas, I-i was planning to take him out after I surprised him. I didn’t want to get jumped in some alley. Why does it fucking matter why I had the knife?

Officer Luna: I meant nothing by it, sir, I’m just gathering as much information as I can.

M Jones: whatever let’s just get this done. Everything after that was a fucking blur. He’d pulled out a knife as soon as he saw me… so I tried to get him to come after me so he’d drop gav, yelled at him and stuff. He didn’t budge… just stood there with Gavin and a knife. Until he heard the police… h-he said some crazy shit. Something like “it’s a waste but I can’t stand to share.” Then… then he… you fucking know what he did

Officer Luna: I’m so sorry. this is the last question okay? What did you do after mr.frees death?

M Jones: don’t fucking patronize me. You don’t know a damn thing about me. I fucking jumped the guy, I stabbed him. He killed the love of my life in front of my own god damn eyes. Fuck you.

Officer Luna: I’m sorry sir. 

M Jones: I’m sure you are. we done here, Or are you dumb fucks going to cuff me for ending that phyco. 

Officer Luna: no sir! It was self-defense, there’s no crime to charge. 

M Jones: great. Let me fucking leave


End file.
